Por inercia
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Francis y Matthew empezaron a salir hace algún tiempo, pero el francés aún tiene ciertos espasmos de casanova, el canadiense se siente algo celoso pero una de sus amigas dice que es sólo inercia Franada (un pequeño extra de "Con algo de maple")


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo dueño, Hidekazu Himaruya~ y si son del fandom entonces claramente son de ellos

* * *

Francis ama a Matthew y este lo ama a él, no fue sino hasta hace poco que comenzaron a salir gracias a los muy peculiares planes de los amigos de ambos y entonces se dieron cuenta de su reciprocidad en sentimientos. Llevan una buena relación gracias a sus personalidades complementarias y su esfuerzo por no echar a perder nada, pero hay un detalle que lleva molestando al canadiense desde hace rato…Francis a pesar de estar en una relación con él aún no evita sus espasmos de Casanova y ciertos impulsos inconscientes de su lado pervertido; le provoca celos y molestia.

Un día normal en vacaciones de verano ellos decidieron tener una cita al parque, un sencillo pero lindo picnic con sándwiches, frutillas, pockys, gaseosa y algunos pequeños postres de crema y miel de maple

-aquí parece un buen lugar no? –preguntó el galo llegando con la canasta en mano al lado de su novio-

El lugar era apartado de las canchas pero con buena vista hacia los arbolitos, el cielo despejado con agradable clima y el panorama de niños y animales jugando tranquilamente, armonía y serenidad por la misma razón que también se notaban varias parejas por el lugar, claramente algo distanciadas, pero las había.

-sí –asintió el chico del rulo, en sus manos traía a su inseparable oso de felpa llamado Kumajiro-

De inmediato pusieron una manta marrón claro y se instalaron pacientemente. Se pusieron a charlar un rato de cosas triviales.

En un momento determinado apareció un cachorrito juguetón color negro con una gran mota blanca en el ojo izquierdo y oreja, el animalito se notaba limpio y cuidado

-owa! –exclamó el menor de ellos notando al pequeño querer jugar con ellos- mira Francis un perrito –este se acercó a sus regazos moviendo la colita-

-debe haberse extraviado –comentó acariciándole la cabecita-

-pero hay mucha gente con animales nos tomaría el día entero buscando

-tienes razón –pensó por un momento-

-juguemos con él hasta que llegue alguien a reclamarlo –opinó feliz el ojivioleta-

-buena idea –tomó un trozo de comida de la que llevaban y se la lanzó al animalito el cual corrió en busca del alimento y regresando en busca de más-

Se entretuvieron un largo rato de ese modo, Francis le daba un poco de comida para entretenerlo –que no le dañara el estómago- o el cachorro jugaba a la traes con Matthew con varillas o con sus manos ya que era pequeño como para lastimarle.

Poco después mientras el rubio corría con el pequeño trayendo palos de madera llegó una hermosa joven pelirroja llena de pecas en sus mejillas, con un vestido veraniego verde pasto adornado con una faja delgada a juego y unas sandalias blancas, estaba algo apresurada y preocupada al mismo tiempo

-disculpen que los interrumpa pero no se han encontrado con un cachorro negro con una mancha blanca en la cabeza?

-hambriento y juguetón, no es así?

-sí!

Francis se levantó buscando con la mirada a su pareja la cual se acercaba con el perro en brazos

-usted es la dueña del cachorro no? –preguntó amablemente extendiendo al animalito el cual ladró feliz al ver a la muchacha-

-Isker! –exclamó feliz la joven al tomar al cachorro y abrazarlo fuertemente contra su bien formado pecho, Francis le miró un tanto atento y Matthew lo notó- de verdad muchas gracias a los dos

-no hay de qué –mencionó sonriendo el canadiense-

-un placer mademoiselle –mencionó en tono galante, ella se sonrojó levemente-

-de nuevo muchas gracias! –estaba realmente apresurada- me tengo que ir, que les vaya bien! –corrió lejos para llegar a tiempo a su compromiso-

Matthew miró al francés simulando su vista en la chica, sacudió su cabeza para regresar con su novio y notar una mirada desaprobadora

-qué sucede? –al parecer ni él mismo se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, inercia pura y falta de concentración con la débil voluntad-

Suspiró en respuesta, en verdad no sabía cómo decírselo

-no te preocupes, estoy bien –se fue a sentar a su lugar y pensó- _es probable que sea por instinto nada más, antes era de ese modo así que debe ser eso…_-un intento de autoconvencerse de algo que no sabía con exactitud-

-estás extraño, qué sucede? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea –le dijo dulcemente sentándose frente a él mirándole a los ojos-

-no es nada, ya te lo hubiera dicho sino –le sonrió, obviamente que ni él mismo se creía eso pero vale la pena intentar-

-está bien –suspiró, no le diría nada así que intentaría sacárselo más tarde-

Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla lo cual le dio algo de cosquillas al menor y rió levemente, en respuesta, sonrojado, le dio uno a él. Le hacía falta distraerse un poco por el momento. De pronto un pequeño niño de unos 5 años de tez blanca, cabello castaño y un peculiar rulo al lado de su cabeza, se acercó tímidamente a la pareja francoparlante

-vee~…puedo tocarlo? –preguntó en voz baja señalando el peluche del ojivioleta, por alguna extraña razón ese niño tenía los ojos cerrados de una rara manera y aún así veía a la perfección-

-esto? –tomó el peluche en manos, el pequeño asintió- claro –le sonrió dándoselo-

-owa~ es suave –lo estrujó sonriendo poniéndoselo en su mejilla sintiendo la suavidad del peluche- vee~ cómo se llama? –le preguntó al canadiense-

-Kumashiki

-no era Kumajiro? –le preguntó el francés mirando al niño que los veía aún con la pregunta-

-oh! sí, lo lamento, se llama Kumajiro –dijo sonriendo y el niño le devolvió la sonrisa mirando luego al peluche de oso blanco-

-es muy bonito~ -lo volvió a abrazar, ambos jóvenes estaban conmovidos con la escena del pequeño-

-_Veneciano_~! –llamaba una voz femenina desde lejos-

-ah! –el niño volvió a ver a los lados buscando a la persona que le buscaba, la encontró- señorita Lucía~ -corrió, sin devolver el muñeco, hasta la joven que los muchachos conocían-

-Veneciano, no me vuelva a hacer eso, me pegó un buen susto –le regañó la muchacha, llevaba puesto una falda jean de paletones hasta poco antes de la rodilla, cinturón de tela negro con el lazo de lado, blusa blanca con un pañuelo rojo en el cuello y unas zapatillas negras, de la mano tomaba a otro niño algo parecido al otro, pero más grande como de 7 años y su cabello era más opaco y su rulo estaba sobre su flequillo, tenía los ojos abiertos y eran color verde-

-tonto hermano –refunfuñó el otro niño

-lo siento señorita Lucía –el niño era educado y tierno- hermanito no me digas así –se quejó y este frunció el seño-

-está bien, ya no peleen –suspiró- y ese no es Kumajiro? Debe ser el de Matthew, por qué lo tiene usté?

-vee~ me lo prestó un chico muy amable por allá –señaló la dirección de Matthew y Francis los cuales al darse cuenta de que les notaron la saludaron-

-Matthew, Francis –cogió de las manos a los dos pequeños y caminó hasta la pareja la cual se levantó- cómo les va?

-muy bien y a ti? –le respondió el canadiense-

-pura vida, -sonrió- están en una cita acaso? –hizo gesto pícaro y ambos se sonrojaron- creo que sí

-y qué haces aquí? –preguntó el francés-

-cuido a los chiquitos del abuelo Roma –miró a los pequeños por un momento y les volvió a ver de nuevo-

-cómo te llamas pequeño? –preguntó amablemente el francés acercándose un poco al hermano mayor-

-muérete bastardo –le respondió de mala gana-

-…-puso los ojos en blanco a tal respuesta de un niño-

-lo siento –se disculpó ella- él siempre es así, Romano discúlpese

-lo lamento maldito

-n-no importa –se incorporó-

-y tú? –preguntó esta vez el canadiense al menor-

-Veneciano –respondió sonriendo-

-a ese hombre le gusta Italia no es así? –preguntó el rubio mayor-

-sí –le respondió ella- es honor al lugar de nacimiento de ellos

-eres Matthew? –habló el menor de los italianos-

-sí

-vee~ -le entregó de regreso al oso de felpa-

-gracias –lo tomó en brazos-

-eres un tonto –le dijo Romano a Veneciano-

-deje de decirle esas cosas a su hermano –le regañó la latina, posó una mano en el ofendido-

-hpm! –refunfuñó, ese niño tenía mal carácter-

-aunque sea por inercia me molesta

-inercia? –preguntaron ellos-

-tiene la costumbre de decir ofensas y creo que a veces ni cuenta se da, es inercia

-oh…

-bueno, ya me tengo que ir, vamos chicos –guió a los hermanos sostenidos de la mano-

-hasta pronto –se despidieron-

-chao –dijo volteándose para salir del parque con ambas criaturas-

-inercia…-repitió en voz baja el chico del rulo-

-eh?

-nada –bueno, era un avance, entonces lo que tenía Francis era eso, pura inercia, eso le hubiera aliviado por más tiempo si no fuera porque era llamativamente apuesto y galante que unas chicas se acercaron a saludarle…y este contento coqueteaba- cómo puede hacer eso? –se preguntó a sí mismo con la sangre calentándosele de enojo-

El francés cuchichiaba a nada más unos pasos de él con las jóvenes –bonitas- haciendo gestos y voz caballerosamente atractiva para ellas, pero a él le ignoraron olímpicamente y estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero no con su novio cerca.

Lo miró de mal modo, oprimiendo con fuerza el peluche que le había dado su hermano mayor hace tiempo. Por qué hacía eso? Frente a él, por qué tenía esos impulsos?, ahora usaba su lenguaje francés, se molestó en serio, esa se la había hecho muchas veces y no aguantaba más, se sentía ofendido, si era su novio y le quería no tenía que coquetearle a los demás, cierto? Cierto. Recordó lo que le habían dicho los amigos de él y el par de fujoshis que les ayudaron a juntarse "_al principio teníamos un plan para subirte el autoestima y que él se diera cuenta de que eres como el premio mayor que le escogió sólo a él, pero no lo logramos y pensamos que él mismo lo lograría por su cuenta. Les deseamos lo mejor en su relación chicos_" a ver, era sincero el deseo y podía funcionar, pero olvidaron de quién hablaban, es cierto que su autoestima subió estando a su lado pero que recuerde a pesar de que se alejó de su personalidad de mujeriego o infiel, siempre mantenía sus espasmos; al menos Matthew hacía el esfuerzo por no decepcionarle y ser fuerte y valiente –no era que fuese cobarde o un debilucho, pero conocemos su personalidad y la manera en como lo tratan- Francis por otro lado no daba con exactitud su cien por ciento.

En fin, el canadiense decidió resignarse e ir a tomar asiento en la manta de picnic ignorando por completo la conversación de los otros tres, era ya más del medio día y su estómago clamó por comida, un sándwich con todo lo que había en la nevera, un poco de jugo y un delicioso postre con maple se veía tentador.

Puso el peluche a su lado y comió tranquilamente, es rico comer cuando tienes hambre, lo que no, es que tu pareja ni cuenta se de de tu presencia por distraerse con más gente –y que hoy ande de lo peor-. Iba con el pequeño postre repleto de miel cuando llegó el francés como si nada, solamente algo confundido

-mon petit, por qué no me llamaste?, hubiéramos comido juntos

-estabas hablando y no quise interrumpir, de todas formas ni me notan –respondió con simpleza mirándole naturalmente-

-pero sólo era de llamarme, fácilmente puedo deshacerme de las conversaciones

-osea de la gente o de su atención –irónicamente hablando-

-no me refería a eso, -se preocupó por esa actitud- de veras, dime Matthew, qué te sucede?

-ya dije que nada –trató de sonar natural y evitar el tono de enojo y tristeza-

-no, sé que algo te pasa, dime, no dejaré de insistir

-es que…-suspiró, no encontró más excusas y el rubio de ojos azules se acercó mirándole a los ojos- le prestas más atención a la gente más de lo que debería, sobre todo las mujeres guapas o…incluso algunos varones, en serio que ya no aguanto que incluso llegues a pasar de mí y ni te des cuenta, Francis, sé que somos pareja pero a veces…-desvió la mirada apenado-

-no puedo creerlo –se lamentó realmente y posó su mano en el rostro lleno de vergüenza y culpa- lo siento, en serio Matthew, no me di cuenta y la verdad no sé por qué, es cierto que me comporto así pero no es mi intención, es la verdad –insistió y sus palabras eran ciertas, el chico le miró de reojo-

-te creo…

-perdóname, en verdad te amo y jamás haría que te sintieras más a propósito, créeme s'il vous plaît

-yo también te amo… -sonrió sintiéndose algo mejor- sabes? Creo que es sólo tu inercia

-no lo volveré a hacer, bloquearé esos impulsos y me esforzaré tanto como tú, lo prometo –sonrió dulcemente-

-…-su alegría subió, reconocía su esfuerzo, estaba satisfecho- está bien, es una promesa que yo también cumpliré

-merci

Este sonrió nuevamente, así que el otro decidió que tenía hambre y que si no le importaba comer frente a él, lo cual fue una negativa y mientras sacaba su parte de la comida el menor probó al fin su postrecito

-esto tiene buena pint…-se detuvo al ver al canadiense- Matthew…tienes…-se señaló la comisura se sus labios-

-otra vez? Creí que ya había dejado ese hábito –se avergonzó y trató de limpiarse, falló-

-non, aquí –dejó de lado lo que tenía en la mano y le besó en donde tenía miel de maple, el otro se sonrojó- así está mejor –habló con voz suave y le quitó la comida de sus manos para tomarlas y acercarse lo más que podía a él-

No esperó respuesta inexistente, le besó en la boca suavemente con amor y ternura saboreando esos labios sabor a maple, sintiéndose uno al otro al ser correspondido, Francis tomó de una mejilla a Matthew gentilmente mientras que con la otra mano lo acercaba más hacia sí, este respondió abrazándole tímidamente.

Un bello momento, que surgió por mera inercia.

~_Fin_~

* * *

y este fue el extra de "Con algo de maple", espero les haya gustado y aunque no se hayan leído ese fic espero sea también de su gusto y entendimiento

muchas gracias por leer y que pasen felices fiestas! :D


End file.
